Horrid Sleepover
by Blue44653
Summary: Bad things happen at the Hitachiins' sleepover. Rated for blood and character death.


The hosts were at the Hitachiin manor, for a huge sleepover the twins and Tamaki planned. Hunny was all for it and of course Mori went along. Haruhi and Kyoya wanted no part of it, but inevitably, they ended up going nonetheless. Currently they were all huddled around the twins' 103" plasma screen TV, watching a gory slasher film.

Hunny was scared stiff and cowering in Mori's lap, Tamaki was just as scared and trying to hide behind Haruhi, who was not phased by the movie at all, the twins watched with anticipation loving every gory scene that came to play, Kyoya watched with bored fascination, smiling ever so slightly at gory scenes. Tamaki finally snapped and yelled,

"Turn it off! Turn it off! I can't take it anymore!" He flew into a fit of hysterics and the twins turned it of out of annoyance for Tamaki's crying

"Jeez Tono, we knew you were a crybaby but we had no idea you were this bad" Hikaru snickered.

"Yeah boss, you should have seen your face." Kaoru continued.

Tamaki wiped his eyes, "Well that movie was terrifying! How could you not be scared?"

"We've seen this movie a hundred times." The twins responded in unison

Tamaki rolled his eyes and sunk into the couch.

"Well what are we going to do now?" Hunny asked all traces of fear gone.

Tamaki rubbed his chin, "Well, we cou-" He was cut by the light suddenly flickering off.

"W-why are the lights off?" Hunny asked fear now present.

"H-Hikaru. Kaoru. Stop trying to play games with us." Tamaki said shakily.

"We're not doing this boss." Hikaru said

"Yeah, if we were we could do a much better job at scaring you." Followed Kaoru.

"You guy are so infantile sometimes." Haruhi said

"We told you, we're not doing this." The twins said.

"Where's you power box?" Kyoya asked exasperatedly.

"Um, out back, I think." Said Kaoru

Kyoya got off the chair and made his way to back patio.

"While Kyoya's away," Started Hikaru

"Why don't we play?" Finished Kaoru

Tamaki and Hunny were cowering and Haruhi said, "Would you guy cut it out!"

"Aww, come on Haruhi," the twin said leaning on her shoulders. "Let's have a little fun."

"Stop it! Get away from my little girl!" Tamaki said shooting up from the couch and pulling Haruhi away from the twins.

"Aww, boss." Wined Hikaru

"You're ruining all the fun." Said Kaoru

"Senpi, let go of me." Haruhi said embraced by Tamaki

"No! Those shady twins are up to something and I won't let them drag you into it." Tamaki said.

Haruhi tried pushing away from him, his grip wouldn't lighten, she was trapped in his arms while he continued to bicker with the twins, "Mori, a little help please?" Mori pulled Haruhi away from Tamaki and set her down,

"Thanks."

"Mm."

Tamaki didn't seem to notice the absence of Haruhi, since he was till arguing with the twins to no avail.. Al loud crash sounded from the back door and everyone but Mori jumped a foot in the air.

"W-what was that?" Tamaki said.

"I don't know, let's check it out." Said Hikaru.

The club went out back to see what the crash was and what they saw shocked them stiff. For about three seconds everyone was silent and still, then Tamaki fell to the ground screaming and crying.

Kyoya was laying; sprawled out on the ground, what was no doubt his own blood formed a puddle around him. A large knife protruded from where his heart would be.

"T-T-Tamaki we need to leave now." Haruhi said as steadily as she could.

Tamaki was bawling he couldn't have said a word even if he wanted to. Hunny was starring wide eyed from Mori's back who was also wide eyed. The twins were grasping each others hands as tears streaked down their faces.

"We need to call the police." Mori said in his usual monotone voice.

Haruhi nodded and took out her cell phone. No service.

"Do any of you guys cells have service?" she asked worriedly.

They all fished out their cell phones, not a one of them had service.

Hikaru and Kaoru ran over to their house phone, refusing to let go each other.

"Someone's cut the line." Hikaru said

"What's going on, w-who would to that to Kyoya-senpi?" Kaoru whispered voice trembling.

Hikaru hugged him comfortingly, "It's gonna be alright Kaoru, I promise."

"I can't get any of the doors open." said Mori.

"We're stuck here?" Hunny asked fearfully. Mori nodded, making the smaller host burst out in tears.

Tamaki had himself pushed against the wall, knees drawn up to his chest. Tears rolled down his face as he stared at Kyoya's dead body.

Haruhi knelt down besides him, "Tamaki, I know this is hard for you, it's hard for all of us, but we have to find a way out of here."

Tamaki nodded and stood, following Haruhi back into the front room. All six split up searching for a way out of the mansion.

After a while of searching, Hunny's scream brought them all running.

"Hunny! What happened?" Tamaki asked.

Hunny was on the ground crying, in front of him was Mori, laying, decapitated, in a puddle of blood.

"What the fuck is going on." Hikaru whispered, trying to calm his hysteric brother.

"We're never gonna get out of here!" Hunny screamed, "All of the windows are barred and the doors are locked! We're all gonna die!"

Haruhi bent and hugged him, "We'll find a way, we will, no one else is going to die."

Hunny hugged her back tightly. They all walked down into the main room, Haruhi, needing a drink, walked into the kitchen.

Kaoru walked into the kitchen, Haruhi had been a while, he screamed at the sight, which had Hikaru and Tamaki right next to him. Hunny didn't dare come, he couldn't handle anymore trauma. Haruhi was laying face first on the ground; she presumably tripped over a trip cord and fell on a knife that had been set upwards on the ground. She was dead.

"That's it. I'm done." Tamaki said meekly.

"What are you saying?" Hikaru asked.

"There's no way out, we're all gonna die. Who ever wants us dead is sure as hell gonna get their way."

Hikaru and Kaoru were speechless, they watched Tamaki walk out of the kitchen, and then he came back in as quickly as he left. He grabbed the knife from Haruhi and plunged it into himself.

"Boss!" the twins yelled

Tamaki managed a faint smile before falling to the ground dead. The twins ran to the living room and saw thee reason for Tamaki's suicide. Hunny was sat up on the couch, his throat was lit, blood streaming out.

The twins solemnly walked up to their room and sat on the bed clinging to each other.

"It's not gonna be okay, is it Hikaru? We're gonna die, and there nothing we can do to stop it." Kaoru said.

Hikaru looked into his brothers eyes, they were devoid of emotion and he was sure his were as well, "I'm sorry Kaoru, I couldn't keep my promise."

"It's alright; this was kind of inevitable from the start, wasn't it."

Hikaru hugged Kaoru tightly, when he pulled away, an arrow pierced through his throat. Blood gushed from the wound splattering Kaoru, whose eyes were wide in shock. Hikaru fell dead in his lap, and Kaoru looked at the darkened corner of their room, the offender came into the moonlight, the shone in from the window.

Kaoru gasped, "R-Renge?"

"Hey, how ya doin' Kaoru?" Renge smirked viciously, making Kaoru cringe back in fear.

"W-why would you do this?" Kaoru asked timidly

"Oh, I think you know the answer to that" Renge giggle maniacally.

Kaoru just stared at her.

"You all know I've been a bit mentally instable. It just took a while for me to crack."

Kaoru stared at her incredulously, absent mindedly running a hand through his dead brother's hair. Renge pulled out a gun and pointed it at Kaoru; she blew him a kiss before pulling the trigger and splattering his brains all over the wall.

Renge pulled the sack that held all the hosts' bodies and threw it into a lake. She turned around, and as she walled away, she said, "Outta sight, outta mind."

**A/N: I'm not really proud of this one, I don't even really like it. But maybe some of you will? I really hope you enjoyed it. R&R Please!**


End file.
